


Intermission

by Raisedyoulikeaphoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Hannibal is a good boyfriend, I wrote this at 2 in the morning idk even, In which Hannibal helps will escape from jail, M/M, Murder Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raisedyoulikeaphoenix/pseuds/Raisedyoulikeaphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will didn't believe the doctor was going to make good on his word, unknown to him his cell is left open. The doctor did care for Will after all.</p><p>*I was inspired by the scene when Will is running in a cornfield, so why not. Hannibal to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intermission

"Mr. Graham? You got a visitor." A guard that had been put on Will's watch, Will sat up from the hard bed he had been sitting upon.

He wondered if it was Alana Bloom again or Jack Crawford to scream at him.

Since he had been falsely accused of murdering and even worse being the ripper, he had taken a oath of silence only speaking when he needed to, he nods as the visitor comes into view.

Hannibal Lecter. His former doctor and friend stood before Will with a pained expression upon his face, Will had once and still did hold feelings for the doctor but now that Will had spent some time behind bars he had learned that Hannibal wasn't at all as friendly as he seemed.

"Hello Will, I heard you weren't speaking and it is in my best interest that you are doing well, what is wrong?" He asks in a silk tone that makes the hairs on the back of his neck raise.

"I don't want to talk because no one will listen to me." Will said bitterly, as he itched in the orange jumpsuit, "you did this to me, you framed me for those murders and why?" He cried out kicking the wall absently.

Hannibal only sighs as he leans closer in, "Will I didn't come to fight with you, if you are still interested in our friendship..you will listen carefully to what I have to say." He glances behind his back, "at exactly seven pm tonight your cell will be opened. Don't ask how just listen." 

Will move his head unable to believe what he was hearing, "what did you say?" Will wondered for a moment if he should call out for a guard, then maybe with enough proof they would arrest Hannibal and Will would be free.

 _Free to where exactly?_ He couldn't certainty get his job back at the academy, and he was certain that he couldn't add on a resume _Went to a jail for half a year_ as his last work environment. But the real question was, _Hannibal offering to free him?_

"Will. You I care about you and what happened." He trailed off, shaking his head in defeat, "it was wrong of me, you don't deserve to be in here like a locked dog." Here reached his hand through the bars grabbing ahold of Will's own hand.

"So what? You fucking lie, you leave me like a discarded rag doll as I took the fall for your crimes, and my god Hannibal, you fed me _human_ , why should I trust you anymore?" He snapped ripping his hand from Hannibal. 

"If you wish to rot, then be my guest..I'm only offering you this last chance and when you decide I can promise you no one will be blocking your escape, trust me Will." Hannibal recoiled his face distraught as he gripped onto the handlebars for support. 

"Trust you? Look at me, where do you plan on going to after this? Hmm? Back to your house until Jack kicks the door down?" Will hissed through his teeth, Hannibal only signed shaking his head as he went. 

"Try for once Will to comply with me, and I will be waiting if you make it out to the cornfield, after it I'll be awaiting for you. I'm sorry for everything, just we could run away together, you and I." Hannibal said with his voice low as the guard came back in. "Just say yes or no Will."

Will weighed his options for a moment he could rot for the rest of his life in a cell and possibly die behind bars or run. 

_Running away with a killer,_ his cautious mind scolded him.

"Yes." He said.

"Times up Doctor, you can see Will next week." The guard grunted escorting Hannibal out, and Hannibal nodded silently accepting Will's request. 

"Have a nice evening Will." Hannibal said as he was escorted out.

Will sat back on the cold hard bed, not having anything to do he felt his head fall against the mat, as he closed his eyes he dozed off into a dreamless state of mind.

( ) ( )

A loud cranking noise stirred Will out of sleep, rubbing his eyes he saw that his cell door was _opened_ , he swung his legs off the mat he moved towards the bars touching them lightly as if they would burn him. 

Will looked down the corridor there wasn't a guard in sight nor a light on, Will without another thought moved himself out between the bars, his heart was pounding in his ears as he walked down the empty hallway, he had retraced from memory where the exits were, he glanced over his shoulder every few minutes to see if a guard was running after him or if Jack Crawford himself was standing there steadily with a gun aimed at Will's head.

Nothing. Just the sound of Will's panicked breathing as his walking turned into running, he turned down a hall still it was darkened, he made his way towards the only light that guided Will out.

There was a bare naked bulb hanging above the door Will knew was the exit, he looked over his shoulder once more, not a soul was in sight. 

He turned the knob preparing for the worse, a loud alarm to go off, a guard with a determination to throw Will into a padded cell, there was nothing.

Sincerely as Will opened the door sending cold February wind into the hall, Will shivered as he breathed in the fresh air. The exit had a set of stairs as he climbed down them he began to worry if Hannibal was just trying to get Will's sentencing court appearance up quicker. Hesitation crept upon him. 

Should he go back into his cell? _Was he stupid?! This was he only chance at freedom!_ The small voice in his mind screamed at Will, he began to take two stairs at a time, as the jail led out to a parking lot, Will didn't look for Hannibal.

 _The cornfield_. His mind reminded him, he nodded as he sprinted towards the cornfield he felt like a blur to the rest of the world.

Nothing could hurt Will.

He ran into the field, his body was attacked with tall corn stalks, he could smell the sweat upon his orange jumpsuit, that's when Will became hysterical he ripped the blue bland sweater off his head tossing it over him, he shivered as the orange top he wore exposed him.

The next thing Will did was find a source of light and sound, he listened for the highway, finally a large semi truck rushed by and Will pulled off his orange shirt, he now only wore his orange sweats, a white shirt and his slippers. 

Running towards the north direction, he stopped only for a moment to catch his breath he wonders if anyone had notice Will was gone or if they were already searching for him.

He coughs as he begins to run again, his mind racing as he reaches the edge of the cornfield, he's bewildered with his eyes flickering back and forth, he feels himself shaking as he spots the only remaining car at the shoulder of the highway, it's lights were off along with a figure behind the wheel.

Despite everything the doctor had put Will through, he could trust him, Will walked calmly towards the car opening the side door Hannibal smiled as Will looked in the backseat there was two suitcases and what Will believed to be a change of clothing for the younger man.

"I'm sorry Will, for everything." Hannibal said quietly, Will only nodded.

"How did you manage that?" Will mumbled, he discovers that Hannibal had brought his glasses grabbing them he puts them on his face.

"Manage what?"

"To break me out?" 

Hannibal only shakes his head, "Will there is much to discuss besides the matter of your jail breakout, for starters." He grabbed Will by the back of his neck forcing them into a breathtaking kiss, Will could feel his cold toes curl as Hannibal tugged on his air gently.

"Wow. That was-." Will breathed as he kicked his lips.

"I love you Will, I think that's why I couldn't let you rot away not for what a monster I am." Hannibal says softly, and he reaches for Will's hand only this time Will allows him to hold him.

"Hannibal , I think we should go- before they notice that I'm gone and you, where are we going?" Will adds rubbing his fingers over Hannibal's warm hands. "Thank you."

"We are going to Italy, and Will you have no reason to thank me it's my fault you were in there." He trails off pulling off the shoulder of the road.

Will feels the hot tears rush from his eyes as he knows he can finally say it, "I love you Hannibal."

Then with that being said, they pulled away from Wolf Trap and every terrible memory behind them, starting anew.

_The End._


End file.
